Parental Control
by XOXOSABRINAA
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella's parents, hate her boyfriend, Mike Newton, so they set her up on two blinds dates, who happen to be Jacob and Edward. Who will she choose in the long run, though? All human. Fluff, Sappy Moments, and lots of laughs.


**Parental Control**

**AN; Okay, this is just a one-shot story (: And I got the idea from watching so much TV. And if G's are missing or excess, because of broken G button. **

**(Parental control is when the parents hate their daughter/son's boyfriend/girlfriend and they pick out dates for them and then the daughter/son picks out how she wants to keep going out with.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parental Control, or Twilight.**

**Read on (:**

**XxXxX**

Bella POV.

"BELLAAA!" Nessie called. "Time to record!" My twin sister screeched.

I can't believe my parents made me do this. I see nothing wrong with my boyfriend, Mike Newton. He was cool.

And this show is so fake. I have to act most of the time. Except for the dates. The dates you actually act for real.

I went to go in my bedroom. I looked around and saw about ten cameras. I rehearsed this part millions of times. I could practically repeat everyone's lines in my sleep.

_Background Voice: Isabella, or Bella, has been dating Mike Newton for 3 months. Bella thinks she is in love with Mike. (Cue video of Mike & Bella kissing) But her parents think he is a pig-headed jerk._

_Charlie: I hate him Bella. (Stares at me intently)_

_Renee: He looks at you like a …like a purse. (Silently questions you)_

_Nessie: Come on Bells, I know what you like. And Mike is defiantly not it. (Shakes head at me.)_

_Isabella: Mom, dad, I love him. (Covers her ears)_

I read this part hundreds of times already. I can't believe they are making me read a _freakin' script_ for a reality show.

My parents and Nessie entered the room. I sat on my long, wide bed. Nessie took her place behind me, and Charlie and Renee took their places beside me.

"I hope we find you perfect love hon." Mom whispered in my ear.

"I already have my true love, Mom. He is the best. I don't even know what you hate about him. He is awesome." I whispered back to her.

"No he isn't Bella. You may think that, but only because you never dated anyone else besides him. I bet you, these dates will make you doubt if Mike is a true boyfriend." Nessie whispered softly to me.

"QUIET PLEASE! Cameras, light, ACTION!" The director shouted.

The background voice began yapping away. Then it stopped for a couple seconds. It probably meant they were going to edit the video of us kissing together. Then it said one more sentence.

I heard Charlie's muffled voice, and then I heard my mom speak. Lastly, I heard Nessie talk in her quiet voice.

It was my turn. AHH! What was it again?! "CUT!" The director shouted. "What the hell Bella? It was perfect! You hate me don't you?!" He screamed towards me.

"Sorry, I forgot my lines. Can we just do another take?" I replied towards him, ashamed I messed up his perfect take.

"Yes, we are. But only you are going to say your line. We are just going to cut and edit it in." The director told me.

"QUIET. Scene 13, Take 2. CAMERAS, LIGHTS, ACTION!" He cued me with his fingers.

"Mom, dad, I love him." I covered my ears with my hands and tightly closed my eyes. I felt so stupid.

"Good take Isabella." The director smiled at me. What the fudge slices? I told him like 100 times my name was Bella.

"Bella." I politely corrected him.

"CHARLIE, RENEE! TIME TO MEET THE DATES!" The director shouted right next to my ear. God, no one had manners these days. Dad and mom were going to go meet some guys that are possibly going to go out with me.

Well, I wasn't allowed to go, so I was going to go out with Mike soon and tell him about the show that I am going to be on.

Wish me luck.

EPOV (Edward)

"Gah, Emmet. I hate you! Seriously, can't I give you like money or something? I seriously don't want to be doing this." I whispered towards Emmet loudly.

"Nah, Edward. You lost the bet. You have to do this. And you have to get picked. Or else." Emmet growled towards me.

"What if I'm not picked?" I sneered at him.

"Then I will tell Tanya where you're living."

"Emmet, I lost the bet. You won me in the pie contest. But seriously, why do I have to do this? I bet the girl is a slut or something."

"Come on Eddy, she could just be a beautiful girl. You haven't dated one girl yet. And you almost 18 dude. You reject all the girls saying you're waiting for the one. How about if this girl is the one? You will thank me some day. I can feel it."

"Well, I wouldn't feel it for too long."

It was true I haven't dated a girl ever and my birthday was about 3 months from today. But I just haven't met the one. I promised my mom, before she died, that the girl I date has to be the girl I love passionately.

Too bad my dad wasn't like that. He was a total man-hoe. He had girls for a day at the most. He gave them a ride on the bed, and dumped them. I don't want to be like him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time for the auditions of the show Parental Control.

I walked in and sat on the couch. Across from me sat a couple, maybe in their 40's or so.

"Hi, my name is Renee, and this is my husband Charlie. Your name is…" Renee told me politely. She reminded me so much of my mom.

"Edward, mam'm."

**CHARLIE **_RENEE_ EDWARD

**So what brings you here today? **

Well, I am looking for that perfect girl, and I can't seem to find her anywhere. So I thought I might try here.

_What do you work as or what do you do?_

Well, I am almost 18. I am a college student majoring in classical music. Right now, I am working as a piano teacher assistant.

**Well, what would happen if you had no students and were broke? How would you fix that?**

Let's see, I also am taking some classes in becoming a doctor. Just some night classes, and my dad is a doctor. He says whenever I am out of work, to come to his hospital to work as a nurse for a while.

_What makes you think you are different from everybody else?_

I think I am different just because I didn't come here because I was desperate. I came here looking for my soul mate, not a girlfriend or a purse. I treat everyone with the up-most respect, and after all the difficulties in my life, I managed to overlook them.

**If you had a flower named after you, what would it smell like, look like, and be named?**

It would probably be named Edwardlicious and smell like a freesia, a subtle but wonderful smell, and it would probably look like a sunflower, but probably purple.

_Sense of humor, I like you._

**Thank you so much Edward. You may go now.**

JPOV (Jacob)

I don't even know why I am here. OH YEAH. Now I remember. I came here looking for my soul mate. Just I had a feeling…

A feeling that this girl that I am being interviewed for isn't going to be my soul mate, maybe one of her relative's are though.

I pushed that thought from my head and walked into the audition room.

A couple started asking me questions.

**CHARLIE **_RENEE_ JAKE

**My name is Charlie, this is my wife Renee. Your name is…**

Jake.

_So, what brings you here today?_

I am here because I just had a gut feeling. I had about 2 girlfriends, but I never felt that spark with them, you know? I felt that this girl was going to be the one. (I lied through my teeth)

**What do you do for a job?**

My job currently, is a mechanic for motorcycles and cars. I repair, build, and decorate. I am learning how to manage a business because someday I want to own my own car shop.

_What happens, when you got a company, and it went bankrupt? How would you handle that situation?_

Actually, I don't think I'd have to worry about that. My dad is really rich, and he tries to give me money. I like being independent though with money, because if something happened to that money, I wouldn't be able to buy the necessities.

**If their was a flower named after you, what would it look like, smell like, and be named?**

It would be named Puppy, and smell like the ocean. It would probably look like a huge flower with cute, puppy dog eyes.

_Wow. That's so adorable._

**Thanks so much Jacob.**

BPOV (Bella)

Stupid Mike. He had such a fit over it. He even cried. But I still love him a whole mess. I guess I would act that way too if I was put in that situation.

Today was the day where I met my parents' guys they picked out for me, and went on dates with them.

Mike was giving me a lecture right now.

"Do not look the guy in the eyes, do not hug him, kiss him, or show any affection. If you do, you are going to be one of my ex's." He threatened me.

"Of course I won't do anything like that sweetie. I love you, don't worry." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"TIME FOR THE DATES!" The director howled from the living room.

"Come on sexy thing." I smiled at Mike playfully, and we walked in hand and hand into the living room.

I saw that Nessie was sitting in the single chair, and my parents were seated in the love seats.

I plopped down on the couch, and waited for my dad's date to come.

My dad said his lines to the camera when the doorbell rang:

_This is the perfect guy. He's going to kick you out of the house._

I saw that Nessie was staring towards the door too.

A tall, puppy-looking guy came in. I saw him look at Nessie, and he seemed memorized, and Nessie did too. It looked like he saw light for the first time.

He quickly covered it up, and looked at me. He was cute, but not my true love. I think he would be great for Nessie.

He greeted me, took my hand, and we walked towards the car.

"Jake." He said.

"Bella." He smiled at me.

"Sorry about when I just came in the house…"

"It's fine. No offense, but I just see you as a close friend. You can hit it off with Nessie. I won't pick you in the end though, just so you know. Let's just act like we are on a date." I suggested.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, Nessie, it's like she's _the one._" He smiled shyly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Jake."

XxXx

The date was fun, and Jake was super nice. More like a friend nice. We went water-skiing, and had some lunch after that. I never knew a man could eat so much, until I met Jake.

I learned a lot about him. That he lives in his own condo, with his dog, Shake. He had 2 girlfriends before, but felt no spark in them. He works as a mechanic, and has a Volkswagon car.

XXxX

I plopped down on the couch. Mike was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You hugged him-twice. And you looked like you were having fun and laughing." He shouted towards me.

"Take a freakin' chill pill Mike. I don't even see him as a dateable person to me. Maybe just a close friend, but not a boyfriend or anything." I shot a look towards Nessie, and she blushed.

I leaned into Nessie, and whispered to her. "He told me he likes you. He really likes you, he thinks you are the one. I don't like him. He's just a friend. He gave me his phone number, he asked for you to call him later." I smiled at her.

"Wow, Bella. He is just so hot." I handed her the phone number.

XxXx

It was time for the next date. Mom repeated her lines to the camera when the doorbell rang: _Get the hell out of here Mike. This guy will help you._

Mom opened the door and an Adonios stood there. He was so hot. Auburn, messy hair, green eyes, muscles, and so much more.

I just stared at him with huge eyes and my mouth hanging open. Mike stepped on my foot to get my attention.

I looked at him, and he glared at me. I stuck up my finger at him. I never realized what a jerk Mike was.

I saw the god smirking in a playful way. We walked to the car together, my hands just tingled when our hands connected.

He was the one. And I knew it. I just don't think he likes me that's all. We got in the car, and the driver announced the ride would be 2 and a half hours long.

Oh great. I'm stuck in here with my own personal god that I possibly love.

WHAT THE FREAK?! Did I just think love? But if you look at it the other way, it could be a good thing I'm stuck in here with my own pers-

"Hi, my name is Edward." He smiled crookedly, dazzling me momentarily.

"Bella." I smiled at him, and he looked dazzled. Then he looked all nervous.

"I just wanted to say you look really beautiful. And I don't know how to say it, but I think I like you-a lot." My heart fluttered at Edward's words, and I probably broke out into a grin that would permanently stretch out my face.

"Me too. I just really don't want to say this, but IthinkyouaretheonethatItrulyamsupposedtobewith." I said quickly. He looked confused.

"I think you are the one that I truly am supposed to be with. Like a soul mate you know?" I sighed, heat flooding my face and neck.

EPOV (Edward)

I walked in, expecting to find a slutty girl, and instead, heaven sent me an angel. She was beautiful, her long, wavy brown her. Her chocolate brown eyes that opened me to her soul.

She had curves that made my mind have thought that weren't appropriate for gentlemen.

And now she was in the car, telling me she thinks I'm her soul mate, and she expects me not to kiss her?

I knew she was the one. I could never look at other girls the same once I took a glance at Bella. She was all I saw, and all I ever want.

BPOV (Bella)

"I know you are my soul mate. And I think… I fell in love with you. I know we only met about 30 minutes ago. But I am completely, unconditionally in love with you." Edward sighed, a slight blush filling his cheeks.

"I love you too." I smiled at him. He leaned in, hesitated, but kept leaning in.

When his lips met mine, a thousand fireworks went off. It was like I never kissed a guy before. Our lips felt like they were molded together almost.

I pulled him closer, and he gladly accepted. His tongue traced on the bottom of my lip, and I gave him entrance.

Minutes, years, decades, who knows how long, we pulled apart. His lips were swollen, his hair slightly messier than before, but he looked handsome.

He smiled so wide, I wouldn't be surprised if his face broke. I smiled back at him.

XXxXx

It was nearing the end of our date. We went water skiing, and I learned that Edward's eyes can turn different colors. How? Because when I came out in a swimsuit, his eyes darkened with desire.

He was holding me in his arms, and we were eating some fruit. "Best date ever." I whispered in his ears.

"Agreed." He whispered back, nibbling on my earlobe.

We finished the fruit, and I threw it away in the trash can. I went to go sit back in his arms, and Edward leaned in for a kiss.

I impatiently moved my head upwards, and his lips touched mine again. Such a familiar, but new feeling. My hands grasped on his hair, and his arms were wrapped around his waist.

I think we just sat there, kissing like that for about 5 minutes. I pulled away to breathe. That kiss beat all of Mike's by 1,000,000 times.

He leaned in for another kiss, and kissed me if I were so fragile. It was time to go.

XxXx

We were in the car, and just laying in each other's arms. Just chatting. Every once in a while, one of us would lean in for a sweet kiss.

Finally, we arrived to the house. Edward walked me in, hand in hand. I was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

Nessie and my parents grinning uncontrollably, and Mike glaring like he was going to kill someone. Edward reluctantly let me go and I went back to go sit on the couch.

"What the (insert F work here) Bella?" Mike shouted at me.

"Forget it Mike. You will never understand what true love is." I sighed.

I heard my parents whisper to each other, but all I could focus on was the playbacks of the date.

Edward constantly touching my stomach when we went water skiing, and the tingling feeling after.

Someone jerked on my arm hard, and pulled me to the kitchen. My head snapped up to see Mike holding my arm hard.

"Pick me or else." Mike hissed towards me.

"I give everyone a fair chance." I hissed back at him.

"You won't, you are going to pick that Edwin guy."

"So, what's wrong with you? I found my real love, and you are holding me back, if you really loved me, you would let me go."

"I won't. And I do love you, so it's my job to protect you."

"Oh really, you already know who I am going to pick, and I don't think you can change my mind."

"Damn that I can't change your mind." He lifted his hand and slapped me hard.

"Pick me or else. I could make your life a living hell, and I will take care of your prince. You can't do anything about it." He smirked, obviously pleased with his answer.

"Fine, I'll pick you. God, Mike, I (insert F word) hate you." I sneered towards him.

"Love you too, sweetie." He kissed me on the cheek and stalked out of the kitchen.

Ah, I seriously don't know who to pick. If I pick Mike, I will be miserable, and if I pick Edward, Mike is going to kill him.

XxXxXx

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept arguing with myself who I would pick. But I made a choice. And I was fine with it. As long as I was protecting my love, it would be fine.

"RECORDING IN 1 MINUTE!" The director cried out, possibly breaking a glass or two.

I went outside in the living room, and I plopped on the couch. I looked around and saw that Mike, Jacob, and Edward were standing in the room.

They all stood in a line, but Nessie was flirting with him. Jacob looked way past dazzled.

XxXxXx

Time to choose.

I repeated my lines to the camera: _I am pretty sure who I am going to choose, but I will let you tell me one reason why I should pick you._

Jake said his lines:_6 reasons (Pick up shirt, and point to each ab.)_

Mike said his line with a threatening tone: _Pick me Bella, I love you._

Edward said his line, which made my heart melt: _Bella, we could achieve so much together. Choose me. (Smile)_

"Okay, I took a long time to choose but I know who I am going to choose. First, officers, you can come out now." The officers came out of the closet, and glared at Mike.

"Here is your warrant for your arrest for threatening Bella, and for abuse." One of the officers, Rob, pulled out a warrant. "You will be going to court on February 6 to see if you get a life time in jail."

"Also, Bella is getting a restraining order against you, and you will be not allowed within 30 yards of her." The other officer, Amanda, sneered towards Mike.

She took out handcuffs, and handcuffed Mike. Mike looked furious.

"By the way Mike, I choose Edward. Jacob is better for my sister." I smirked at him, and Mike howled with came over by my side, and turned around, so he was facing me, and Mike was facing Edward's back.

Edward pulled me into a sweet kiss, and my parents were laughing at Mike. I looked around, and saw that my parents were grinning so wide at Edward and me.

I also saw they were grinning towards Nessie and Jacob.

Both of my parent's hand-picked dates for us, were perfect.

"I love you." Edward and I whispered at the same time.

He pulled me in for another kiss, and I smiled. Perfect guy for me.

**AN: FINISHED! 11 ½ PAGES! Review, seriously, I know this is a one-shot, but I will defiantly make more one-shots. If you don't review, and I see you add me only to author alert, favorite story, or favorite author and NOT review, I will spam you. And probably send a really mean message.**


End file.
